


Here Kitty Kitty!

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [29]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: can you believe that i almost forgot to publish this with the additional tags, finally something that doesnt make you guys cry or cringe kjdsfkg, i dont think its my work if it doesnt have like ten unnecessary tags on it kjfksh, no beta we die like actor mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Marvin fucks up a spell. And Anti kind of doesn't mind.
Series: Ego Short Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Here Kitty Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> All of you right now: "finally, some good fucking food" kjdhfkhga. Sorry for not publishing this sooner, my mind is still all over the place. And next I'm going to complete those damn requests that my brain cells refuse to work on!!

Marvin the Magnificent regretted ever finding that spell.

He had been mindlessly flipping through his spellbook at dinner (the Septics ate together, a tradition that Henrik von Schneeplestein insisted on upholding), when he happened across the one he tried. It seemed simple enough: a short incantation that made the target gain animal features for a period of time. So Marvin decided to try it out, right there and then so he didn’t forget about it.

Marvin looked around for his victim. He wouldn’t dare test a spell on Robbie the Zombie or Henrik, because he didn’t want to be murdered by the doctor. Marvin wouldn’t try it on Jackieboy Man either, they were on a truce in their prank war. Jameson Jackson or Chase Brody might be a good fit, but Marvin decided to use Antisepticeye this time.

Boy, what a mistake.

Marvin muttered the spell, and Henrik glared at him from across the table. “Marvin! Vhat have I told you about preformink magik at—?”

Henrik didn’t get a chance to finish, as Anti suddenly erupted into green smoke before he could take another bite of his food. His fork clattered to the floor and Marvin heard a very loud hiss.

Everyone else at the dining table had frozen, waiting for Anti to reappear and tell Marvin off. Instead, a completely grey, fluffy cat popped their head up from under the table and glared at Marvin. It’s eyes were black, it’s ears were pinned back, and the side of it’s neck looked like it was bleeding.

Henrik crossed his arms and turned back to Marvin. “Vhat did I tell you, Marvin?”

“I didn’t _mean_ to do that, I only meant to make him a neko or something! It was a new spell, and—”

“Exaktly Marvin! You vere testink a new spell! How many times do I have to tell you, _no prakticink spells at zee table!!_ ”

Marvin hung his head, as Henrik’s disappointed dad face was too much to bear. He heard Henrik sigh. “Eez zere any vay to fix zis?”

Chase spoke up from farther down the table. “I don’t know, Schneep, I think we can handle another cat.”

Anti, now as a cat, tore his gaze from Marvin to look at Chase. Chase’s grin disappeared as Anti hopped up on the table and sauntered toward him. “Uh, nice kitty?”

Marvin heard Henrik splutter out, “Anti! Vhat— zat’s unhygienik!” as he flipped back through his spellbook for the counterspell. There wasn’t one, he found out, but supposedly the spell was supposed to wear off after 24 hours. 

“It’s, um… it’s supposed to wear off after a day. ...Or two.”

Anti stopped walking toward Chase and slunk over to Marvin, purposefully stepping in his plate of food. He hissed before swiping at Marvin’s face. He didn’t know what Anti aimed to accomplish by doing that: there were plenty of scars already on Marvin’s face, and Anti just made his fur all dirty by stepping straight into a serving of spaghetti.

Henrik just sighed again, his patience wearing thin. “Vhat do you mean, ‘supposed’?”

Marvin dabbed at the lightly bleeding spot on his nose, avoiding eye contact with Henrik. “I didn’t… do the spell right? So I don’t know…?”

If looks could kill, Marvin would be dead twice over. Both Anti and Henrik looked ready to murder Marvin, and he decided to flee before they did.

“It’ll be fine, he’ll be back to normal tomorrow probably, bye!”

Marvin snapped his fingers and he was gone, leaving Henrik to deal with the aftermath. 

Anti swatted his paws at Marvin’s plate until it knocked over and broke on the floor. He walked past Jackie, making his bottlebrush tail move fully across his face, and head butted Robbie.

“An… ti…?” Robbie hesitantly put his hand out to pet Anti, and the glitch purred unnecessarily loudly.

“Anti… kitty! We have two kitties!”

Anti meowed in response. Robbie continued to pet him as he looked at Henrik. The doctor had no idea that cats were capable of smirking evilly. Henrik put his head in his hands, and he heard Jackie and Chase laugh at him as Jameson got up to clean up the broken plate.

[linebreak]

Being a cat wasn’t too bad. Anti quite liked his new temporary form. He found that he was extremely tired (which was most definitely not a result of his spree of breaking things around the house), so almost as soon as he cleaned himself up (Henrik had tried to give him a bath, but to no avail since Anti was just dodging him and tracking sauce) he passed out on the couch.

Anti woke up around midmorning the next day with something pressed against his furry little face. He jumped and ran further down the couch, inspecting what was suffocating him from afar. It seemed DD would still sleep on Anti’s face even if he was a cat.

Anti hissed, and DD just flicked her tail at him. He huffed and curled back up, intending on not moving until this spell wore off. At least he was able to get some good naps in.

“Ch-Chase? I-I’m here, are w-we… a-are we still—oh!”

Eric Derekson walked into the living room, and he spotted the cats lounging on the couch. He cautiously approached Anti, and he held his hand out for him to sniff. Anti sat up and rubbed his head against Eric’s hand, and Eric started to pet him. 

“Aw, aren’t you adorable! A-are you new? Or are you a s-stray? It doesn’t matter, you’re a cutie! Actually—”

As Eric scooped Anti up and sat on the couch, he couldn’t help but notice how clearer Eric’s speech was around him. Did animals help calm Eric down? 

Eric continued petting Anti, and DD noticed this and slunk over for cuddles. Anti felt a little weird about Eric cooing at him, but he didn’t know that the ‘new cat’ was Anti, so he let it slide.

They were like that for a while, and seemingly Eric forgot about whatever he was going to do with Chase. Anti had no intention of reminding him though, so he kept purring and receiving pets.

Eric eventually remembered on his own, though, so he got up and bid the cats goodbye. Anti opted to follow him, and Eric laughed when Anti kept meowing to be picked back up. Eric relented, and Anti scurried up Eric’s arms to hang around his neck like a scarf. Eric kept up a steady stream of giggles all the way to Chase’s paint room.

Chase was painting on a canvas. He looked up when Eric entered the room, but he did a double take when he noticed Anti hanging off of Eric’s shoulders. 

“Pff, Eric, did no one tell you that’s Anti?”

Eric blinked and smiled. “Y-Yeah, I figured that. He usually g-greets me at the door, and h-he still has a neck wound a-as a cat.”

Anti was surprised that Eric didn’t say something sooner. He hopped off of Eric and walked up to Chase and his easel, meowing at his feet until he stopped talking to Eric to look at him.

“Oh my God, you sound like you’re dying, what? What do you need?”

Anti hissed and he glared at what Chase was painting, which was Marvin using some sort of flame spell. Chase frowned “Anti, really? If you want to hate on Marvin, go do it to his face. Maybe you can pressure him to change you back sooner.”

...That was a good idea, actually. Anti stuck his tongue out at Chase, wound around Eric’s legs, and slipped back out of the room. He knew where to find Marvin, of course, since he was always in either one of two places: the kitchen or his potions room.

Anti decided to check the kitchen first. By this time, Marvin usually ate lunch. Anti found Marvin exactly where he suspected he would be, and he prepared to be as much of a nuisance as possible. 

_Crash!_

Anti knocked over Marvin’s tupperware container of food when he wasn’t looking, and he quickly dove back behind the kitchen island. He could just barely see the top of Marvin’s head as he turned back around, and Anti heard him whisper, “What the fuck?”

Marvin flicked his hand, and the mess was gone. Anti saw Marvin return to the fridge, and Anti frowned. That hadn’t caused as much of a problem as he would’ve liked.

He tried something else. Anti hopped up on the island, and he spotted a stack of plates that Marvin had just finished drying. _Perfect._

Anti sauntered up to the plates, quietly pushing them to the edge of the island. Marvin stuck his head from the fridge when he heard the first plate clatter to the floor.

“What—Anti! What are you doing, stop!”

Anti continued to make eye contact with his brother as he knocked off a second plate. Marvin was too late when he finally decided to try and save the plates, and Anti peered over the edge and observed his handiwork. Marvin was now stepping on six shattered ceramic plates.

They weren’t anything fancy, and they definitely weren’t part of Jameson’s favorite china set. Anti would never in a million years try to break something like that, gremlin or not. The plates he broke were easily replaceable and cheap, so there wasn’t anything to really freak out about. Besides the huge pile of broken ceramic.

Marvin sighed loudly. “I told you I was sorry, Anti. You’ll be back to normal in a few hours.

“...Maybe…”

Marvin flicked his hand again, and the broken pieces of plates lifted up and vanished in green smoke. Anti hissed and tried batting Marvin again, but he had backed up from the island.

Marvin continued to ignore Anti’s hissing as he made something else to eat, and he only got closer to him to sit a smaller plate in front of him.

Anti stopped hissing as Marvin explained. “I knew you probably hadn’t eaten anything today, like usual, so… there’s that. …Try not to break the plate, please.”

Anti looked back down at his food. It was a small portion of taco meat from a few nights ago, and beside it, a small portion of rice. Anti looked up to ‘say’ something, but Marvin had already retreated to his room.

That was nice of Marvin. Anti decided to go ahead and eat for his sake. He’d have to thank him later.

[linebreak]

Anti did change back later in the day, thank God. He said he had a massive headache for a bit, and Marvin saw a suspicious amount of cat fur laying in the spot Anti had transformed in, but other than that there were no other side effects to Marvin’s failed spell.

The next day, Marvin was on edge. He was semi-prepared for Anti to pull a gruesome and unforgiving prank on him. But, surprisingly, it never came. Or the day after. Or the day after that. Or the next one.

A week came and went after Marvin used the spell on Anti, and still Marvin hadn’t been pranked. Marvin was sure that Anti would do something when he finally appeared in Marvin’s potions room, but he didn’t. He just stood in the corner and observed Marvin work, and after a few minutes Marvin was convinced that was his way of enacting revenge.

“Are you trying to creep me out. Anti? It’s not working very well.”

Marvin stopped writing down notes and turned to look at Anti. He seemed like he was trying to think of what to say.

“No. I… wanted ta tell ya tha’ I’m not mad at ya fer doin’ tha’ spell an’more.”

Marvin tilted his head. “Um, OK. Can I ask why?”

Anti avoided Marvin’s curious gaze as he said, “I uh… Ikindalikedit.”

Marvin blinked. Did… did Anti just admit to liking being a cat? Marvin grinned and decided to play dumb. “You what, Anti? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Fookin’ moron, yeah ya did,” was all Anti said as he glitched out of the room, with Marvin still lightly laughing at him.

Well, that was certainly interesting. At least Marvin knew what to get Anti for his birthday now. His neck wound could be covered up nicely by a new collar. Marvin wondered if he should make the tag say “GlitchBitch” or “Gremlin” as he pulled out his phone, fully prepared to go through with this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my little timeskip/POV change line thingy so that people using e-reader software can read it better. I'm not sure what it would've come up as but now we don't ever have to find out <3\. I'll work on changing my other works like that when I have the chance.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
